


Teen Wolf AU Drabbles

by konimello



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Faculty AU, In which there is mentions of tentacles, Multi, also Creepy Uncle Peter just got creepier, and being stuck in high schools with a monster on the loose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konimello/pseuds/konimello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murders around Beacon Hills was one thing; parasitic alien body snatchers with tentacles was something completely else.<br/>[Faculty AU in which Peter Hale is still the bad guy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf AU Drabbles

“Your Uncle has tentacles! Oh my god, like, I knew he was creepy when he propositioned me, but dude-”

“Peter propositioned you?”

“Now’s not the time!” Scott screamed as he dragged one of the class room tables towards the door with an unpleasant squeak. Allison sighed, lifting up the other side of the table with one hand and maneuvering it around to fit across the door.

“Come on guys, help us block him out will you? Lydia, you – just, stand back, okay?”

The ginger nodded soberly, staying way out of sight of the window. Murders around Beacon Hills was one thing; parasitic alien body snatchers with tentacles was something completely else.

“Stiles, get down,” Derek growled, pulling Stiles away from the door.

“I was just checking. Did he have tentacles before? Like, he’s been here, since, forever. Was he always like this? ‘Oh, Peter, pass the bread’, ‘yeah, sure, just let me whip out my tentacles so I can-‘”

If Derek’s face wasn’t a warning to stop, he didn’t know what was, but considering the situation, Stiles was pretty sure he had a free pass to ramble a little. “I wonder what else he uses them for, like – oh my god he totally wanted to use his tentacles on me, oh my god that’s why he was going to be so creepy. Derek, I really can’t lose my virginity to alien tentacles-”

“Stiles!” Stiles didn’t understand the scandalised looks. His revelation was more traumatising than maybe getting taken over by aliens, come on.


End file.
